


Time bomb

by thefanfictioncookiemonster



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, angst ? Maybe idk, soulmate fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefanfictioncookiemonster/pseuds/thefanfictioncookiemonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on robron obsessions timer I'm sorry I just had to it made me have so much lavvvvvv for those kind of Fics</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rae41214

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again ! Another fic within 24 hrs gasp you lucky sods I'm on a writing surge at the minute anyway I totally blame robron obsession tho her new fic timer is what inspired this fic after all so you know bombard her with messages haha tbh there aren't enough soul mark robron Fics :(

Aaron currently age 17 was walking to school, listening to some indie band, he totally blamed his mum for it though, she'd had the bands new album on repeat and it got stuck in his head.

He sat down on the bus when he felt a burning sensation, he pulled up his sleeve to see a bunch of black inked letters and numbers : rae41214, what ? 

Robert however, a mere age 22 was walking round the office at L&E W agriculture, he'd just got a promotion from tea maker and typer, to photo copier and typer, it didn't sound like much, but he knew he had to work his way up as Lawrence seemed like an ass to work for. It was just as he was waiting for the new papers to be printed he felt a searing burn on his wrist, he too seeing rae41214,but what did it mean ? Rob being the nosy person he was , decided to go to a friend who loves projects like this, his friend (was also his colleague and flat mate as well) had been muttering just the other day about a new surge of inked combinations, but he wasn't listening To understand what the heck he was on about, he thought it was rubbish, but then again he couldn't deny what had just happend 

He left after work and met with him as usual 

"Connor I have something important to tell you" 

He laughed "your secretly a bisexual nerd ?, yes I had figured that out 2 years ago rob" 

Robert rolled his eyes "no you idiot, look !" He said as he yanked his sleeve up 

Connor gasped "YOU GOT CHOSEN" and started getting over excited like some teen girl, which when rob thought about did describe his friend and on off casual lover a bit too well 

"So what does it mean !" Rob almost shouted 

Connors wide eyes just stayed there, looking up at him before he scurried off to the bar 

"Err sir my friend is gonna need three double scotches, a can of Coke and a cheese burger" 

Rob knew that combo too well , it was Connors signature 'shits about to happen here's some comfort food to help the shock' combo 

Connor bought the food and drink over and rob downed one of the Scotches straight away in preparation

"So" rob asked worriedly 

"It's the details of your soulmate" Connor said bluntly 

Tbc


	2. Oh how things change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot has happened in six years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello update time yay :) I'm trying to make up for lost time I hope your enjoying this fic so far and I love hearing comments go ahead
> 
> Fun fic Fact: Lawrence's business was based in London btw

6 yrs later .....

It'd been 6 years since Connor had told him he'd got a soulmate sign, he'd tried all he could to get rid of it, but to no avail it still sat on his wrist proudly , unscratched, untarnished and deffinatly not gone. He'd met chrissie not long after and called things quits with his casual sex with Connor, but remained friends with him, but time said chrissie wasn't the one, he just knew it, and so he broke it off with her as well.

He'd decided a fresh start was what he needed so two years ago he moved to Leeds and set up his own car company, it was now the biggest luxury car companies in the world, he loved designing the cars and got really stuck in, his pa Leah always said he was like a toddler with how much he loved his job 

"Don't you ever get bored" she had said and he'd replied 

"What owning this place ? designing elite world class cars ? No way"

But after much thought, he'd hired Connor to become manger and basically do everything but approval of designs and the actual designing, he still spent 3/7 days at the office though, but he wanted some peace from his hectic work schedule. So he Packed his most personal of his personal belongings and jumped in his new car, which was not due a release until next October and he'd got it in a one off navy blue colour, it was after all, his car company that made this new car design. 

He didn't even realise where he was headed until he hit the sign saying emmerdale this way 6 miles ahead, he'd not been there since he 16, he'd spent 2 years on the game, before getting into his previous job with Lawrence, and now here he was.

He drove ahead anyway, he just hoped vic and everyone else missed him, he hadn't even contacted them in six months, and they didn't know about his business either. 

He soon arrived in the main village, grabbing everyone, including Aaron's attention with the shiny navy number.

Aaron couldn't help but think, I'd love to work with a car that cool, he'd never even seen this design before, the brand however, was unmistakable. And very posh, he couldn't help but wander who the gorgeous, obviously minted, blonde who got out of it was doing in a little Yorkshire village with nothing special in it. 

Robert pulled up and got out the car, not looking around before walking into the woolie, just like old times he thought. 

Everybody but the staff noticed the newcomer entering. 

Diane didn't look up as she was busy, but she could feel someone's presence 

"Yes love what can I get yah" 

"Sausage and mash please Diane" a voice she had not heard in years, but was unmistakably familiar said. Her head whipped up faster than the speed of light. 

"Robert" 

Tbc


	3. Meeting aaron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating again because you lot can't seem to handle waiting haha but thank you I'm so glad you like it

Diane stood frozen and wide eyed a moment as the pubs chatter dampened to watch the interesting sight at the bar instead, as Aaron walked in

"W-what are you doing here" was all she could say 

He sighed "I just wanted to come home" he whispered tiredly 

She could hardly believe it, her step son had come home 

She quickly ran round and hugged him tightly, she had thought he was dead the past three months because rob hadn't called, the silly beggar 

Victoria walked in and dropped the plate instantly, before running over and joining them 

"Who's that" Aaron asked to chas 

"Robert sugden" she replied distainfully 

After the hugs Diane had given him some food and drink when Ross walked in 

He whistled "Nice car mate" 

Rob smirked "special edition" 

Diane tutted "you'd think he loves his car more than life itself, if you didn't know him" 

Rob laughed "I do, I love my job more though, but Leah says I need to stop working so hard, so here I am, my opinion to this is gimme something that overtakes my love of my job and car, and that's the day the world will end


	4. Mr hair gel overload

Chrissie walked in then (as he'd called her to meet him for a drink) 

He turned and lit up, as he did she lit up too (they had parted on good times in the end) 

He hugged her and they soon got a corner to gossip to eachother In 

"So anyone you like" she teased 

He laughed "not so far, and I don't think my car counts" 

"Oh har har" she smirked 

"I like him" she continued 

"Who" he asked 

"Him" she pointed to tosser Ross as Robert had mentally referred to him, as the more time he spent in the pub, the more he disliked the over hair gelled git 

He groaned "you have such bad taste in men Chrissie, it's unbelievable !" 

Aaron glanced once and a while as Roberts face lit up with laughter, he didn't know why, but he felt slightly upset that it wasn't directed at him. Then he reminded himself he was the walking dead persona wise, so unless this guy could kick in brick walls, he knew it wasn't fair to judge him

After he got his mark Victoria had told him what it meant, and he'd just shrugged it off, but something deep inside him was telling him that it was coming. That the HE he'd dreamt of since forever was coming.

"Well I dated you didn't I" chrissie teased 

Robert groaned and walked over to the bar 

"Vic help me, chrissie has gone barmy" 

She chuckled "what now" 

He groaned again "she fancies mr hair gel overload" 

She grimaced "he's gay" 

Rob spit out his pint "gay !, Well I suppose tosser Ross isn't such a inaccurate nickname after all" he muttered 

Then vic burst out laughing..... and so did the guy in the corner 

He smiled because he hadn't seen his little sister like that in such a long time, but also he didn't understand or like being laughed at. 

"Nice nickname" Aaron sniggered before holding his hand out 

"The other mr hair gel" he said 

Rob looked at his hand then back to his face, and shook with surprising lightness 

"The gay one Im guessing" he said finally understanding the joke 

Aaron nodded with a smirk 

"Damn, at least if the other guy did bat for the other team my ex wouldn't want to put her claws in him she has seriously terrible taste in blokes" 

Aaron smirked and raised an eyebrow "you seem disappointed" 

"Understatement of the century" rob smirked 

"So...she's an ex ? You seem more like best friends" he replied not even mentioning the irony of him saying his ex has bad taste in men 

"Yeah well just think of us like mushy peas and baked beans, great with any dish each, but have both and it's a disaster, however they are much alike" 

Aaron nodded with understanding "exactly why I don't do birds mate, too complicated" 

Rob huffed out a laugh "should of met my old mate Connor, I miss him sometimes, he's running my bussiness for me right now, but the guy Is seriously overly obsessed with woman's car washes, dispite being as gay as Louis spence" 

Aaron couldn't Hold back the laughter then 

Victoria came from the kitchen about to yell, until she saw her brother smiling happily and Aaron laughing his head off, and so she let it go. Her best mate and brother weren't the happiest of people on there own, so maybe they could be friends ? In fact, she'd never seen Aaron laugh so much in all the years she'd known him, she smirked triumphantly and went back to the kitchen

Chas looked worriedly at them, she didn't like what she saw


	5. Car talk with aaron

Aaron quickly left for the loo and chrissie walked up to him 

"You like him" she teased 

He groaned "look just because your insatiable when it comes to dick, doesn't mean I am" 

She laughed "beg to differ there Robbie" she grinned , before collecting her drink, kissing his cheek and going to sit with Ross. (who she had decided to sit with when again ?) He swore she couldn't be left alone for five minutes 

"So what do you do" Rob asked when Aaron came back from the bogs 

"Mechanic, it's a family business"

"Oh yeah ? Grease monkey ey, Interesting" he smirked looking away 

"It's alright, so what do you do" 

Rob outright grinned then 

That, should be illegal Aaron thought 

"Well why don't I show you, let me give you a ride after all, I think this is your area" 

And then rob got up and left the pub, Aaron trailing behind 

"This is my pride and joy" 

Aaron nodded "so you also work with cars ?" 

Robert nods 

"Own a car lot ?" Aaron guessed 

And rob burst out laughing, before opening the car doors, letting Aaron in and Getting in the drivers seat 

"Try owning a multi billion global car company, this brand infact" 

Aaron went wide eyed then 

He was like a over excited child, and rob knew it 

Rob quickly sped off then


	6. Offering of jobs and flirting (extra long update !)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update time ! And this is a big one :)

After driving about a bit, rob stopped outside dingles garage 

"This where you work ?" 

Aaron nodded 

"Show me what you got"

"Excuse me" Aaron spluttered 

"Your a mechanic, I own a car business , do the math" 

After a long pause he says 

"I'm thinking of expanding into repairs , and I'm thinking of hiring you, if you want it that is" 

Aaron was bewildered "y-yeah sure" 

Aaron got out the car 

"Er Cain meet-" 

"Robert Sugden, haven't seen you around in what, 12 years ?" Cain said cutting Aaron off 

"Enough with the hellos, I'm thinking of stealing what I'm hoping, is one of your best mechanics off you" 

Cain looked taken aback 

"Why" he asked suspiciously

He sighed 

"I own rs cars, I want to expand into repairs, I met Aaron in the pub, he seems trustable" 

Cain went wide eyed and then cleared his throat 

"If he gets the job, you treat him good sugden, or I'll be after you" 

Rob smirked,tilting his head to the side slightly  
"wouldn't expect anything different Cain" 

Aaron then showed Robert his skills on a car, he was scared to be honest, he'd never really done a job interview before

"Mr livesy" 

"Yes" 

"Your hired" 

Aaron tried not to smile too triumphantly

"Now you are the first hired, which makes you head mechanic, your the other employees boss, apart from me and Connor" 

Aaron nodded 

"now, with being head mechanic, you get a company car, your salary is 6 grand a month but, the standard is higher here at rs cars" 

Aaron nods again 6 grand ? That's 6x what he gets now, he tried not to feel overwhelmed 

"so that's everything, I'm taking you for celebratory drink" 

Aaron blushes but they head to the pub 

"I'm guessing your not a champagne kinda guy, so pick your poison" Robert smirked 

"I'm down for whatever" Aaron said trying not to smirk if he was correct, he was sure he'd seen his new boss checking him out earlier, and he wasn't usually so open, so available his rational part of his brain wanted to know, what the fuck he was doing playing with fire like this, and yet, in the course of a few hours, he'd never felt so alive, so weightless, like he was floating and this strange feeling alone could hold him there, he'd been in love before, but this wasn't it, it wasn't lust, it wasn't hate , it wasn't admiration,  
so what was it ? 

Robert nodded and smirked as they entered the pub 

He walked up to chas (as she was the one serving) 

"Whaddya want" she sighed 

Robert was tempted to say, your son.....in bed but didn't, he instead had a smirk that showed he was about to burst out laughing 

"You do mixed drinks right ?" He asked, she nodded 

"Your not allergic to anything, are you Aaron" he said not looking at him 

"No no apart from macadamia nuts, shame, I used to love macadamia and white chocolate cookies" he muttered the second half 

Making Robert think he was totally adorable and trying not to drool, no focus sugden 

"One sex on the beach and a whiskey and Coke please, oh chuck in some chips will ya, I'm hungry after the little show at the garage" 

Aaron clarified "he offered me job" but she ignored it 

However the look chas gave Robert was truly magnificent, she looked like she was gonna rip him apart, she was a dingle so he didn't actually put it past her to do that, he could only reply with a smug grin, Aaron was practically banging his head against the bar top 

Then Victoria entered and took one look at his smug grin, Before saying 

"Rob, you've been back one day, please tell me you haven't pissed anyone off already" 

He looked at her and winked "oh no, I've pissed at least 3 people off on the way here alone, new record that, it's 2 down from usual" 

He wanted to laugh but it was true, he really did annoy 5 people on average a day 

"Rob" she warned 

He sighed before slapping his hand "I'll be a good Boy" 

She did however miss his crossed fingers behind his back, and when Aaron noticed he struggled to contain his laughter, yes he thinks, working for Robert sugden would be quite pleasurable, he'd never laughed so much in his life, and he wanted Robert in his life more, that's for sure

Aaron never mentioned he wasn't a cocktail guy, because he was almost sure, it was a come on

When the pub shut, Robert was staying in the spare room for the night and chas talked to him

"What was all that about" she asked 

"You tell me, your the one who looked like you were gonna murder him for no reason, He only gave me a job" 

She was taken aback, just like Cain was 

"A job ?" 

"Yeah, he owns rs cars, that really big car bussiness, he's expanding into repairs, we got talking earlier, then as you know , we left together, but he was interviewing me for a job, mum He's offering me six grand a month for running one of his new garages, I only need to fix the odd car and do some paperwork, it's a really good offer" 

She lightens up then 

"Ok , but he's really dodgy Aaron , I just want what's best for ya" 

He nods and they hug

The next day They all sit at breakfast 

"So I heard about the new job , that was really nice of you Robert , not everyone is as open about Aaron , he's had it rough" 

Yes he did check but he wasn't bothered 

"Well what's the point, I've seen worse , doesn't bother me really" 

She nods and smiles "so now your moving back , where you gonna live" 

"I'm putting a bid in at home farm later today" 

She nods 

Robert then went for his early morning jog , but when he went to the coffee shop after, chrissie was snogging Ross's face off 

He sighed and just got his drink 

As the month past, his new arrangement with Aaron was working out ok  
And he was moving into home farm today

He read the morning paper, October 23rd 2014 nothing much in it, other than his latest interview 

"Rob ! Why didn't you say you owned a company" vic shrieked 

"I forgot to tell you ? I'm sorry" 

"You forgot, you own a multi billion nationwide bussiness ! Not lost Edna's cat, I thought when you gave Aaron a job and that you only owned a car lot or two" 

He laughed "so did Aaron" 

She relaxed when she saw the twinkling in his eyes, the truly happy smile he had on his face as he daydreamed about Aaron, she had guessed for the past week now that he'd been starting to fancy him, she of course new he was bi, but it wasn't common knowledge


End file.
